<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen by grayisnotreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360997">Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayisnotreal/pseuds/grayisnotreal'>grayisnotreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falling - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of?), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a song, Dark fic, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Immortality, Louis tries to kill Harry a whole bunch of times, M/M, Rich Harry Styles, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, could be considered a, falling, larry stylinson - Freeform, not a songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayisnotreal/pseuds/grayisnotreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The room filled with water. I kept playing the piano. The eighth time. It was the eighth time he'd tried to make it seem like an accident. Pipes in my house never broke. I would know, I'd lived here for 200 years.</p><p>Or, a story based on the music video falling, where Harry is immortal, and Louis has been trying to kill him for over a decade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fic on Ao3, it is explicit, so beware. Hopefully, ya'll enjoy. Updates will come twice weekly if not more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to warm sunbeams flooding through the curtains. I checked the clock on the nightstand. 9:45. Normally we slept until 11. Must be the weather. I rolled over on to my side and saw that Louis was still asleep. Quietly, I pulled the covers off of his body. He stirred, but didn't wake. I studied his face. It was the same high cheekbones and untameable hair I had woken up next to for the past 10 years. I propped myself up on my elbows to place a kiss along his jawline. I planted a couple more and slowly he began to wake. "Good morning sleepyhead" I said, grinning.</p><p>"Hi, baby." God, his morning voice was amazing. He reached down between our bodies, tracing over my abs and down to the line of my boxer briefs. My stomach muscles jumped at his touch. Finally, he reached lower, brushing my morning erection with his fingertips. "Someone's excited."</p><p>"Fuck, Louis." I grunted, needing him to keep going.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked coyly. He knew what I wanted. We'd been fucking for 10 years he obviously knew what I wanted. He was teasing. He was fucking teasing.</p><p>"Please touch me, please Louis." I whined. I craved skin to skin contact, but he just kept lightly rubbing over my briefs.</p><p>"But I'm already touching you, Hazza." He kept teasing, now tracing light circles.</p><p>"Stop teasing" I groaned, falling onto my back, "You know what I want." He slid closer to me on the bed, pressing against my side. He kept his gentle touches going.</p><p>"You have to ask for it baby."</p><p>I whined louder, growing frustrated. "Please."</p><p>"Please what." He took his other hand and grabbed my chin, making me meet his eyes. I hadn't realized I looked away.</p><p>"Please touch me, please take my boxers off. Just please, Louis." I finally gave in. I bucked my hips up into his hand, but he just pressed me back into the mattress.</p><p>"Okay, sweetheart." He appeared to give in as well. Neither of us lasted long in the mornings. Carefully, he moved to straddle my waist. Then, he hooked his fingers under the band of my underwear and pulled down, pushing them below my knees. I kicked them the rest of the way off. My body was burning with need, I don't know how after so many years of being together, Louis still made me feel this way. When he wrapped his hand around my dick I moaned embarrassingly loud.</p><p>"God, Louis." He tightened his hand. "I'm not going to last." He smirked and started moving his fist up and down. I craned my neck to kiss him. Our lips met softly, but the kiss wasn't meant to be chaste, and we both knew it. His tongue slipped past my teeth. He groaned into my mouth when I bucked my hips up into him. I reached one hand around his head to grab a handful of his caramel-brown hair. He groaned again when I tugged slightly.</p><p>"Your pain kink is showing." I laughed, separating our tongues for a moment. Our faces were less than an inch away from each other.</p><p>"Harry, I watched you enjoy getting a tattoo two weeks ago." Louis responded, matching my energy. "You're the masochist of this relationship." He accented his statement with brief strokes of his hand.</p><p>You'd think he'd learn I can't feel pain by now.</p><p>"Lou, fuck-." I stuttered as he sped up his pace, now jerking me off with fervor. "I'm about to-"</p><p>"Cum for me." He ordered. I spilled between our chests with a loud moan.</p><p>Louis put love bites on my neck and jawline while I caught my breath. After about a minute, I gained my senses back and flipped us over, so that I sat on top. "Your turn, love." I announced, sliding down his body so that I sat between his legs. I peeled his briefs off, and his cock bounced up, hitting his stomach.</p><p>"Fuck, Hazza." He moaned, he was so hard, it must have hurt. I left a kitten lick on his tip, placing my hands on his thighs. He flexed his hips, trying to move towards my mouth. "Don't tease."</p><p>I flattened my tongue and licked all the way up his length, following the prominent vain. He was leaking pre-cum. "Why shouldn't I." I finally responded to his previous statement. "You seem to be having fun, anyways."</p><p>"Not funny, Harry-" He was interrupted by his own moan of pleasure when I took his entire length into my mouth. It was quite the feat. Louis wasn't exactly small. But, I had been practicing for a while now. I was brought out of my thoughts when Louis grabbed my hair with both hands. He fisted the short curls while I hummed around his cock. "Fuck, so good, Hazza." I kept bobbing my head. From the way his length twitched in my throat, I could tell he was close. I went down even further, pressing my nose into the fine hair at the base of his dick. He came with a loud moan, spilling inside my mouth. I pulled off with a wet pop, and swallowed.</p><p>We laid together in bed for a few more minutes, Louis basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. I finally sat up, swinging my feet over the side of the bed and hopping down. "I'm gonna go shower." I told Louis, walking towards our bathroom. </p><p>"Don't use all the hot water!" He shouted as I started the shower head. I was already naked, so I hopped in immediately. The water was cold to begin with, but warmed up as I washed. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, then scrubbed down and rinsed. When I opened the curtain and stepped out, Louis was brushing his teeth. He must have used the guest bathroom and gotten dressed while I was bathing. I wrapped a towel around my waist. "Hey, I'm going to run to the store, do we need anything specific?" He asked after he finished brushing. </p><p>"Maybe some tomatoes? I saw a pizza recipe I've been dying to make." I answered. Louis nodded, confirming my request. </p><p>"Pizza sounds delicious." He stated, leaning over and kissing me quickly before walking out. I heard the front door slam a couple minutes later. I slowly made my way into the bedroom, going through my closet for today's outfit. I grabbed a light blue flow-y blouse. As I put it on I recalled buying it. It was on display at a flea market sometime in 1960. Probably from a rich trophy wife's closet. When Louis saw it in my wardrobe he laughed at me. Apparently it was extra. And that was a bad thing? Slang was hard to keep up with. I don't remember how much it cost me, but money was never a problem. During the 1800's I moved out to California for the gold rush. I struck it rich, finding the jackpot almost a week after I arrived on the west coast. When Louis asked how I afforded my lavish lifestyle, the only answer he got was, "old money." It wasn't a lie. </p><p>I walked down the stairs slowly, the same path from my bed I had taken every day for the past 200 years. It was a Victorian style mansion, with blue painted walls and gold trim. I bought it after I became wealthy. It had needed some renovation over the years, but most of the flooring and the artwork was original. It was a big house, 3,000 square feet with a giant kitchen and tons of living space. I was headed to one of those living spaces now. </p><p>The piano room. It's my favorite room in the house. The grand piano sat in the middle of the tiled floor. It came with the house when I bought it. Windows with white flowing curtains filtered in golden light from outside. The room was the same shades of blue as the rest of the house, and had gold accents as well. The crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Renassiance style paintings adorned all of the walls in the room. </p><p>I sat down on the bench and started playing, a sad melody I had heard a while ago. I couldn't remember where it was from, but it didn't matter at this point. As I went through the chords, a drop of water fell onto my head. I stopped playing, looking up to where the water came from. There was a hole. In my ceiling. Right where the main water pipe of the house was. Water began to fall steadily, creating a small waterfall in the center of the room. It splashed into the piano. I watched as the wood began to fill. </p><p>Finally, I remembered I should be afraid, and I ran to the door. It was locked from the outside. Since the house was so old, there was no gap between the door and the tile floor. I ran to the windows instead, but they wouldn't budge. The water started spilling out of the piano and onto the floor. The flow kept increasing, filling up the room faster and faster. I laid down on the floor, accepting the cold water and tile mixed together. My blouse started getting wet, becoming see through. I stayed on the black and white floor until the water rose so high it filled my nose. Slowly, I stood up. I trudged through the water to the liquor cabinet in the other corner of the room. The glasses clinked as I poured a small whiskey. I laughed to myself.</p><p>At least he's getting creative with assassination attempts.</p><p>"Louis!" I yelled to no one. "You can't get rid of me that easily!" I laughed hysterically, waltzing over to the piano. I placed the liquor down on the slight wooden edge at the end of the keys. The water kept pouring. I kept playing. The water reached my waste. I kept playing. The room filled all the way to my neck. I kept playing. </p><p>It's funny. We had sex this morning and now he's trying to kill me. For the eighth time. </p><p>The water reached above my head, I kept playing the piano. The eighth time. It was the eighth time he'd tried to make it seem like an accident. Pipes in my house never broke. I would know, I had lived here for 200 years. I had to give him credit for the planning though, must have taken a while to put the whole thing together. It wouldn't make a difference, however. Just like the poison, just like the fire, drowning couldn't kill me. Nothing can kill me. </p><p>Eventually, the bench I was sitting on started floating. It took me with it. I was suddenly very grateful for my outfit choice. The sunlight was still coming through the windows, illuminating the water filled room. I studied myself in the long mirror along the right side of the room. I looked like an angel. My blouse was completely see-through now, but It was floating all around me. Light came in through the blinds behind me, giving me a golden glow. My hair haloed my head, framing it in dark brown curls. I laughed again. This would be a fun way to die, if it was possible. </p><p>The water kept rising. It reached the ceiling, leaving the pressure with no where to go. Like pressure does, it found the weakest point and used it to escape. This point happened to be the door. </p><p>In a giant wave of motion, water crashed through the door way, taking the piece of wood with it, hinges and all. I rode the water out, landing on my feet and gracefully walking towards the kitchen. I made it to the island and sat down, soaking wet. Soon enough, I heard a key click in the lock to the front door. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, or what his expression was when he realized I was here. </p><p>"Hello loubear," I smiled, slowly swiveling the chair, "Did you remember my tomatoes?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! thank you everyone who has left kudos, you motivate me to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stared at me. I stared back. We stayed like this for a while. Eventually, he seemed to break out of his trance. </p><p>"No, do you need me to run back to the store?" He set down the three bags of groceries he was holding, "Maybe we could have pizza tomorrow instead."</p><p>"Lou."</p><p>"We can go back together if you want and then you can pick the tomatoes out and-"</p><p>"Louis, stop."</p><p>"Harry, I promise we can get some tomatoes tomorrow, I'm sorry I forgot but It's not a big deal I mean-"</p><p>"Louis, I don't care about the fucking tomatoes." I interrupted. "Sit down and listen to me." Slowly, he grabbed a chair and sat down across from me. I put my head in my hands while I thought about how to approach the topic. Hey Louis, remember how we've dated since you were 19, and how you've tried to kill me 8 times, well, just wanted to let you know you can never get rid of me because I'm immortal. I almost laughed at the thought. I snapped back to reality when a glint of silver caught my eye. I looked up just in time to see Louis lunging at me, the sharpest knife I owned pointing right at my chest.</p><p>I rolled off the kitchen stool just in time, falling to the floor. Of course, He chased me. I wasn't afraid of the knife, it couldn't hurt me, but I did not want Louis to know that. I scrambled backwards and up to my feet. Once I was standing up again, I ran. I moved through the corridors of the house swiftly. I knew this place like the back of my hand. So you can understand why I was shocked when I looked over my shoulder to see Louis following me, only around three feet behind my back. I turned around to check again, but this time, water from the earlier incident was still making the floor slippery. I fell directly on my ass, staring up at the man I loved, who was currently trying to murder me. I crawled backwards in almost a limbo, clawing at the smooth black and white tile. When I finally made It back to my feet, I had the wind knocked out of me by a sudden force behind me.</p><p>In my hurry to get away from the blade, I didn't notice I was backing straight into a wall. Fuck.</p><p>I considered my options. There weren't many. Getting stabbed probably wouldn't be fun. Louis obviously cared about me a little bit, despite trying to murder me. We had mind blowing sex just this morning. Remembering the instance, I licked my lips. His gaze dropped to my mouth for a second, then he met my eyes again, and stabbed me directly through my heart. The knife didn't hurt, but the betrayal did.</p><p>"Ouch." I looked down at the wound.</p><p>"I just stabbed you through the chest, all you can say is ouch?" He asked incredulously</p><p>"Well, It doesn't really hurt, I was just trying to make the situation less awkward." I answered honestly. Louis stumbled back, shock written on his expression. I grabbed the hilt of the kitchen knife and pulled it out of my body. The wound closed on it's own. In only a few seconds it was as if nothing had happened. The only evidence was the blood splattered across my shirt. The boy's eyes widened.</p><p>"What the fuck." He almost shouted, "This is not fucking funny what the fuck did you just do."</p><p>"As much as I'd love to answer your questions." I drawled, "I have to get cleaned up, blood stains are hard to get out. Good night loubear." And swiftly, I hit him with the blunt of the knife, knocking him unconscious. He crumpled to the floor. I caught his head before it hit the ground, then started dragging him to the kitchen. </p><p>Once I made it to the dining hall, I propped him up on a chair. I grabbed some extra rope from the garage and started wrapping it around him. As much as I hated tying Louis up, (he was the one who did most of the tying) I didn't want to get stabbed again. It didn't necessarily hurt, but it was uncomfortable, and I didn't want to ruin any more shirts. </p><p>I peeled off the white blouse I was still wearing, it was soaking wet, apparently being chased at knife point doesn't magically dry your clothing. There was blood spattered all across the front. A same, really, it was one of my favorite clothing items. I threw it into the washing machine, even though I was certain the stains would never come out. In went the rest of my clothes. I poured in soap and closed the lid. The machine set the right procedure automatically. </p><p>I headed upstairs, checking to make sure Louis was still knocked out. He sat with his head slumped forward, the only thing keeping him from tumbling out of the chair was the rope I had knotted around him. I passed through the dining hall and started climbing the stairs to the bedroom. Once I made it, I found a pair of boxers and flannel pajama pants. I put both on, not worrying about a shirt at the moment. I stepped into the master bathroom. My reflection taunted me. I had blood caked onto my jawline, and the dark circles under my eyes had only gotten darker. </p><p>Out of all the people to fall in love with. It had to be Louis. Louis who tried to kill me nine times. Louis who stabbed me less than ten minutes ago. Louis who will forever be scared of me. Of course, I had people try to kill me before. When you live as long as I have, you experience a lot of things. However, most of the time, they only made one attempt. I blamed it on the fact they weren't alive to make a second. That was the issue. I should have killed Louis a long time ago, when he first slipped those drugs into my wine. He was so cute, only 19. I stopped aging when I turned 28. Louis never asked my age, so he never learned it. The second and third assassination attempts were quite similar to the first. Poison. Obviously, it didn't work. I should have ended it there. No, I should have ended before it begun. He just had to be so hot. I just had to fall in love with him. I had to fall in love with my murderer. I didn't even confront him. I let him keep trying to kill me, over and over and over again. I don't know what I expected. Maybe for him to give up?Nine attempts later, he still hasn't. I looked up into the mirror, meeting my own eyes. </p><p>"You're an idiot." I told myself, "A complete imbecile." Of course the man in the mirror didn't respond. I snatched a towel off of the counter and wet it under the faucet. Once it was damp, I dabbed my chin, wiping off the remaining blood. I threw the rag in the laundry basket beside the doorway and took a deep breath, gathering myself. Once I felt composed enough to face my lover again, I opened the door to my room and headed down the grand stairway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was awake when I got to the dining room. He was struggling against his ties. His chest pressed against the rope. With every movement, the chair scooted along the floor.</p><p>"Please stop, love." I stared at him. Apparently, he didn't hear me enter, his head whipped up when he heard my voice. I was sitting on the kitchen counter, still just in my flannel pajama bottoms. "You're going to scratch the floor." I wasn't worried about the ropes, you learn a lot being immortal, and how to tie a knot was one of those things. </p><p>"Let me go, and you won't have to worry about your stupid floor." Louis kept struggling, despite my warning. He was always stubborn. </p><p>"Unfortunately, I can't." I sighed, "I have no intention to get stabbed again."</p><p>"We've dated for 10 years, and you still don't trust me." He made eye contact, guilt tripping me in every sense of the word.</p><p>"Don't look at it it like that Loubear," I replied, walking slowly up to him and crouching in front of his chair, "I love you, and I'm protecting both of us this way." He kicked me in the face. I didn't even flinch.</p><p>"See!" He yelled, "That's the issue! You should have a broken nose right now."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Lou."</p><p>"And you're still apologizing to me, that's the other issue!" He pulled against his ties even harder, "Why are you not beating the shit out of me right now, I know you're capable enough." His gaze trailed down my chest, looking at the muscles there.</p><p>"I would never hurt you." I mumbled, backing away again.</p><p>"Why? I've given you every reason to. Harry, I've tried to kill you nine times. Nine times!"</p><p>"I know, believe me, I know." I crouched down on the floor again, this time farther from Louis. My head fell into my hands and I took a deep breath. "I love you, Louis. That's why I didn't kill you when you tried to murder me for the first time, or any of the times after that. It's stupid to be in love with you, obviously, but here I am. I'm a man in love with his murderer, how fitting for an immortal." </p><p>"Did you just say immortal?" He asked, stunned by my words. "As in like never dies?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I mean, makes sense, I'm good at what I do. When you didn't die the third time I used hemlock, I should have figured something was up." He seemed to come to a realization then, the shock on his face turned to calm stone.</p><p>"Here is the part where you scream at me for not telling you." I told him, expecting much more of a reaction than what I got.</p><p>"Have you been in this situation before?" He still wasn't screaming. </p><p>"As in telling someone I'm immortal or having someone try to kill me?" I lowered from my position until I was sitting on the floor, staring up at Louis. "Because yes to both, however, everyone else who was involved in either is dead now."</p><p>"Hm, So nothing can kill you?" </p><p>"Not as far as I'm aware, I do, however, enjoy your attempts. The water really was something, I think we might need a new piano." I held eye contact with him. "Which brings me to my next question, why didn't you give up? Nine attempts is a lot of work."</p><p>"Guess I just like a challenge." He looked away, turning his face toward the floor.</p><p>My heart fell a little. Not the answer I was hoping for. "So you kill people, for fun? for a living?"</p><p>"Well as you can see, I haven't done it in a while, but yes, I am an assassin." He paused for a moment, "and until I met you, I had a perfect record."</p><p>"But you were only 19 when we first started dating." My confusion must have been given away by my expression, because Louis sighed. He seemed exasperated, like he had heard about his age before and it simply bothered him at this point.</p><p>"That is correct. Do you want a cookie for remembering?" He sneered, "I got into the business at a very young age." That seemed sad. Why would a teenager want to be a murderer?</p><p>"Why would you do that?" I was even more confused now. </p><p>"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." He answered, leaving me with even more unanswered questions. </p><p>"We've dated for 10 years and you still don't trust me?" I used his own words against him. I laughed at my own joke, staring down at the floor. There was silence for a moment, then I heard the unmistakable sound of a rope coiling on to the floor. When I looked up again, Louis was still in his chair, but now completely unrestrained. He rubbed his wrists and looked directly at me.</p><p>"As I said earlier, I'm good at my job." He smirked down at me, standing up and walking over to where I was sitting.</p><p>"Lou, I think you should sit back down." I tried to keep a level voice, and probably failed.</p><p>"No, Hazza, I don't think I should." He lunged for me again. The second time today. Only this time, he came at me with his hands, and not a knife. The only thing on my mind was conflict avoidance. I tried to scramble to my feet, but it was in vain. Louis pounced on top of me, wrapping both of his hands around my neck. I twisted my leg around his and flipped myself on top. We tumbled around on the tile floor, switching places for what felt like hours. It reminded me of another situation...</p><p>Louis rolled on top again and pinned my hands by the sides of my head. Both of us were breathing heavily. My eyes darted to his lips, and back up. "Harry." He stated plainly, "Are you hard right now?" Sure enough, when I looked down, there was a tent in my pajama pants.</p><p>"Uh," I stuttered, "Maybe?" Louis made direct eye contact. Then, he slowly rolled his hips. Right over where my dick was trapped in my pants. My eyes rolled back into my head and I let out a loud moan.</p><p>"You are hard!" He laughed, "I knew you were a fucking masochist but I didn't know it was this bad." He kept cackling, keeping me pinned beneath him.</p><p>"Actually, I can't feel pain most of the time."</p><p>"Most of the time?"</p><p>"Most of the time."</p><p>"So if I do this-" Louis removed his hand from my wrist and grabbed a fistful of my hair, tugging hard. "-you can't feel it?"</p><p>My back arched at the action. "No I uh-," I mumbled, "I can definitely feel it, It's pain, but with no effects and I can control it at will."</p><p>"But you chose to feel it then, so you are a masochist." I blushed at his words. "Aw, baby, there's no shame in it, I enjoy a little pain from time to time, too." He winked at me. His hand was still in my hair, and he didn't hesitate to pull again, this time grinding down on me at the same time.</p><p>"Fuck, Lou-" I jerked my hips up again, if my back arched any further, I was sure it would break.</p><p>"Insatiable, I've tried to kill you twice today and you're still a horny bastard." He smirked at me. </p><p>"What can I say, guess I have a thing for bad boys." I smiled back. He sat up, now just sitting on my lower stomach. </p><p>"We're learning quite a bit about each other today."</p><p>"Shut up and kiss me." I ordered, craning my neck to connect our lips. Louis leaned down with just as much urgency as me. Our mouths met in heated passion. Louis was always more dominant, so I let him take the lead. He pushed his tongue past my teeth quickly, exploring my tongue. Instead of returning his hand to my wrist, he wrapped his fingers around my throat. I moaned into his mouth and he smiled into mine. </p><p>"I'm not going to fuck you on the kitchen floor." He said as he suddenly pulled away, "I'm not trying to make my back problems any worse."</p><p> </p><p>"You thought we were going to fuck? Weren't we just fighting?" I teased him. Louis growled in response.</p><p>"My hand is around your neck, and you think you're in a position to tease? Funny." He tightened his grip. I moaned desperately. </p><p>"I'm going to stop being immortal just so I can die hearing you say that."</p><p>"You couldn't have done that one of the times I tried to kill you?" </p><p>"Where's the fun in that." With those words, I twisted his arm off my neck with my freehand and slid out from underneath him. He didn't expect me to escape, so it was easy to get to my feet and make a run for it. I sprinted towards the nearest hallway. Behind me, I heard Louis curse and scramble to his feet. I turned around and starting jogging backwards. "You only get to fuck me if you can catch me." And with a wink, I tore off down the hall, hearing Lou's pounding feet behind me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this is my favorite chapter yet, hopefully it raises some questions from you guys. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, probably by Monday! Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I swear i have a good excuse for not updating for this long, my friends found this and I had to wait until they forgot about it to update so they wouldn't see. Anyways please don't hate me, and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My feet pounded against the tile as I rounded another corner. Louis's footsteps were lighter than mine, but still noticeable behind me. I picked up my speed, spotting a small table and knocking it over after I passed. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Lou leap over the furniture with no problem. I had lived in this house for 200 years, so I knew how to move quickly around each hallway and room. However, as I recently learned, the man chasing me was a trained assassin. I willed my feet to move faster, pushing my body. I knew I couldn't run for much longer, so I started scanning for a place to hide while I sprinted around the mansion. </p><p>The hallway to the piano room came into view. Water still lingered on the tile floor, making my feet slide with every step. I slipped my way to the door way and leapt inside. The room still had around 4 inches of water on the ground. I sloshed through it, making my way to the other side of the room and standing behind the piano. I crouched slightly, leaving only my head peeking out above the grand instrument. My heavy breathing echoed around the room, and I could feel the cold water soaking the bottoms of my pajama pants. The slick sound of Louis' feet stepping on the wet tile outside the room reached my spot in the room. I could feel my heart start to race. There was an eerie silence for a couple of moments. The air in the room seemed suffocating.</p><p>Suddenly, Lou poked his head through the door frame. I jumped backwards, the sudden movement scaring me. "Hello, sweetheart." The endearment sounded almost cynical in this situation. I had to remind myself it was a game, Louis and I were simply playing. He couldn't hurt me. </p><p>"Hi, loubear." I backed away as he moved forward. He moved like a predator hunting prey, ironic given the situation. He approached the piano in careful steps, water sloshing around his feet. He moved closer, I moved further. The cycle continued until we were both rotating around the grand piano. He stared me down, and I tried to match his energy, losing the confidence that should have come easy to me.</p><p>  Why did he have this effect on me?</p><p>Our circling continued. I moved in small steps, keeping hunched down with my hands on the wood surface between us. Louis moved confidently, seeming smug in his walk. I don't believe in Jesus, but the man appeared to walk on water in front of me. I had no idea he could move this gracefully. Of course, he was always agile, but this was on a whole new level. I loved Louis, but right now, I wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as possible. I made another full rotation around the piano, but this time, as soon as I was on the side facing the door, I made a break for it.</p><p>Louis predicted my movements better than I thought he would. When I was only 3 feet from the door, a force crashed into me and pushed me to the wall. I hit beside the door frame with a harsh thud. Louis' breath hit my face. My eyes flipped between both of his. My tongue darted out to wet my lips. He studied my face, his gaze lingered on my lips.</p><p>"Caught you." He growled. His body crashed against mine, pinning me to the wall. </p><p>"Louis." I gasped. </p><p>"Harry." He responded firmly, a smile spreading across his face slowly, "Remember what you said earlier? About what would happen if I caught you?" I nodded my head. Louis grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I stumbled over my own feet as we traveled. He kept pulling me along, leading me up the stairs and into our room.  He opened the door, keeping a smug smile on his face. "After you." He made a motion with his hand, inviting me in.</p><p>Slowly, I stepped in. Louis pounced as soon as I made it two feet through the door. He latched his mouth on mine as he walked us backwards. The backs of my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards onto the sheets. My back hit the mattress and Louis leaned on top of me, placing his hands on both sides of my head. We stared at each other for a couple long minutes. How could I not fall in love with the man above me? He was perfect in every way, his cheekbones, his jawline, his eyes. His eyes, I would live in that color for the rest of my life. A perfect shade of blue, not too dark, not too light. He looked at me with a form of hunger on his expression. I'm sure I had the same one on mine.</p><p>I pulled down my pajama pants and wiggled them off as fast as possible. Then I noticed Louis was still fully dressed. I desperately started grabbing at him, tugging at every piece of clothing I could reach. </p><p>"Lou," I whined, "Off, please." I kept gripping his shirt, pulling it up and trying to get it over his head.</p><p>"Don't whine." He smiled down at me, then pulled off his shirt with his right hand. "It just shows how desperate you are for me."</p><p>"Only for you." I muttered, arching my back to press my chest against his.</p><p>"Good boy," He purred. My body sang at the praise. He leaned back for a moment and I darted up to catch him. "No, Haz," He flattened his hand against my chest and pushed me back down. I pushed against him, whining again. I needed him, and he wasn't cooperating. "I'm just taking off my pants, calm down darling." </p><p>"Well hurry then!" I was aware I was being difficult, but my entire body was craving Louis. </p><p>"If you can't be good I have no problem tying you up." My stomach clenched at his words. Not a bad plan, but that would take a while, and I wanted him right now. I stopped struggling against his hold and relaxed back into the bed. "There we go." He finished taking off his belt and jeans in record time. When he came back to hover over me, he was in just a pair of light grey underwear.</p><p>"Louis, I swear if you're not inside of me in the next 5 minutes-"</p><p>"You'll die?" He interrupted. Then in one swift movement, he wrapped a hand around my neck, not choking me, but establishing who was in charge. His fingers pressed against the sides of my neck lightly. </p><p>"Am I the only one getting de ja vu here?" I smirked from beneath him.</p><p>"Funny." He didn't laugh.</p><p>"I should definitely be a comedi-" He tightened his hand and I was interrupted by my own moan. "Holy shit, Lou-"</p><p>I was cut off when his lips met mine in a harsh kiss. Our mouths collided, both of us desperate for any kind of contact. When I opened my mouth to grant his tongue access, Louis let out a low moan. The kiss was sloppy, with teeth clashing and tongues exploring every corner of each mouth. I only pulled away to breath, and even then, Louis' face followed mine. When our make out session finally came to a stop, we were grinding on each other like teenagers. </p><p>I looked up at Louis as soon as the kiss ended, studying his expression. His cheeks were flushed and his usually well kept hair was a mess. He was breathing heavily, with an almost predatory look in his eyes. His entire demeanor screamed sex, it was truly sinful. I assumed I looked pretty similar, with the way his eyes raked down my face. </p><p>"Harry." he breathed, more of a whisper than a word.</p><p>"Louis." I whined in response. Something about this man just made me desperate, I'm sure he was aware, if I was reading him correctly. Hovering above me, with his gaze flicking back and forth between my two eyes, he looked like he wanted to eat me. I would die a million deaths to have him look at me like this for the rest of forever. </p><p>"You're staring at me." </p><p>"You're nice to look at." </p><p>"I know."</p><p>I scoffed, "This is the point where you return the compliment."</p><p>"How 'bout, instead of that, you let me fuck you into next week?" He sat up on his knees, still straddling my waist. His hands trailed down my chest as he rose, tracing the sparrows on my collar bones and the butterfly on my stomach. Every place he touched, I felt fire. It was as if he was a fuse, burning holes all over my body. In a way, our whole relationship was just that, a fuse, now that we knew what we knew about each other. "Hey, stop zoning out on me." Louis snapped me out of my dark thought path.</p><p>"Make me." I replied with a wink.</p><p>And he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just didn't think a full smut shot fit here, sorry I robbed ya'll. Hopefully you don't hate me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys we hit 200 hits! Thank you!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could feel the light behind my eyelids. Apparently, I was awake now. It was too early. </p><p>I tensed my arms to do a regular morning stretch, but I found they were behind my back, held in place. My eyes snapped open. This was not my bed. I'm tied to a chair, sitting in my bedroom, staring at the large window in front of me.</p><p>This is not where I fell asleep.</p><p>Instinctively, I tried to reach my hands to my face and rub the sleep out of my eyes. However, my arms stayed tightly secured to the back of the chair. Rope cut into my arms, I'm sure there will be marks left on my wrists. I looked down. My legs were also tied to the chair, the material making crisscross patterns on my bare thighs. I was only in boxers, given the fact It was my normal sleepwear and I hadn't planned on waking up this way. I struggled a little bit, testing my bonds, but they wouldn't budge. My head whipped up when I heard the door creak open. </p><p>"Oh, you're awake." It was Louis. I had to crane my neck and look over my shoulder to see the doorway, since the chair was facing the window on the other side of the bedroom. He was carrying two water bottles and a plate of fruit, probably his breakfast.</p><p>"Louis, what is this?" I continued squirming in my chair, "How did this happen? When? Why?" This must be the reaction he kept in while I told him I was immortal yesterday. I was not expecting this, especially after everything we did last night. So many questions ran through my head.</p><p>Louis waltzed past me and set his belongings on the nightstand next to our bed. "Doesn't feel nice to be tied to a chair does it? And as for your questions, you're a heavy sleeper."</p><p>"That did not answer anyth-"</p><p>"I have some things to ask you." He interrupted, stepping in front of me. The light coming in from the window behind him created a halo around his body, but also made his features seem dark and unforgiving. "Okay, first," He pulled a small notebook out of his pocket.</p><p>"Is that a notepad?" My eyes widened. He was definitely here to interrogate, and I'm not sure I have the answers to the questions I'm sure he planned to ask.</p><p>"Yes, we have a lot to talk about, I didn't want to forget anything." He snapped, clearly defensive of his plan. At least he's still acting like the same Louis he's been the last years. "So, as I was saying, first, you're an immortal? You cannot die? Ever? At all?"</p><p>"Apparently not." I sighed. My eyes met Louis'. His expression was stone cold, no remnants of emotion besides a little questioning. "But you already know that."</p><p>"How old are you?" He continued with his list.</p><p>"Well, that's a complicated question." I continued fiddling with my hands behind my back, trying to loosen my binds even the tiniest bit. Of course, nothing worked. "Where did you learn to tie knots like this?"</p><p>"You didn't answer me." He pressed, stepping closer to me. He was around a foot away, leaning his head down slightly to stare at me. "How old are you, Harry?"</p><p>"Why would I tell you that? You've tried to kill me nine times, and now you've tied me to a chair and started interrogating me! I owe you nothing." I spoke without thinking, but surprisingly, my words were correct. I loved Louis, but he was the wrong one in this situation.</p><p>"Why don't we make a deal?" He hummed, stepping backwards and sitting on the floor a couple paces away. "For every question you answer, you can ask me one question of your choice."</p><p>I considered his words. "And you'll answer truthfully?"</p><p>"We'll see." He shrugged. That was a no. "Now, how old are you?"</p><p>"Technically, around 2000 years." Louis' eyes widened. "But, I stopped aging when I turned 28." His expression softened a little at that, but he still seemed skeptic. "My turn, why did you start trying to kill me?"</p><p>"Someone told me to." He answered cryptically.</p><p>"Who?" I needed more detail.</p><p>"You already got your question, it's my turn again." Louis didn't expand on his previous answer. "When did you figure out I was trying to kill you?"</p><p>"I think it was the fourth time? I saw you put the cyanide in dinner, and I realized why some of the other meals we had tasted weird."</p><p>"You didn't try to stop me?"</p><p>"Why would I? The poison couldn't hurt me, and I-" I cut myself off, now was not the time to mention my feelings, my stupid, unnecessary, feelings.</p><p>"You?" He prodded.</p><p>"It's my turn to ask a question." I cleared my throat. "Why did you tie me to this chair? You know I would have talked to you."</p><p>Louis looked at the ground, tracing the shape of his feet with his eyes. "I, uh, you're a lot stronger than me, and It's literally impossible to hurt you, not to mention I've literally tried to kill you before, like, a lot of times."</p><p>"Wait." I processed his words, running them through my mind. "Louis, you think I would-"</p><p>"My turn." He cut me off, clearly not interested in talking down that route. "You said you loved me, last night."</p><p>"You don't need to remind me."</p><p>"So you meant it?" He stood up, rising from his sitting position while running his hand through his hair. He looked vulnerable, like he needed to hear a specific answer, but he wasn't sure what it was.</p><p>"Yeah." I sighed, "Yeah, I did, and I still mean it now." He completely turned off his expression, so I couldn't gauge is reaction. "I'd mean it a little bit more if you let me out of this rope." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't laugh, only walked closer to me and around the chair. "Louis?" He didn't respond, Only started working on the knots binding my arms. Within a couple seconds, the one main knot was undone and the entire rope fell slack, leaving me free.</p><p>"Your breakfast is on the nightstand, there's some water there, too." He said as the rope coiled on the hardwood floor. </p><p>"Thank you." I stood and stretched my arms out in front of me. There were slight red marks where the bonds had been, but nothing painful or serious. "You're better at tying people to chairs then me"</p><p>"Well, you've always enjoyed being tied up more than me." He smiled, it didn't reach his eyes.</p><p>"You were always suspiciously good at it." I sounded nostalgic. Louis hummed in response. I opened my mouth to talk again, but nothing came out. What are you supposed to say in situations like this? I've never had trouble with words, talking and writing came easy. But for some reason, now I was speechless. There was so much I wanted to say, but I had no idea how to say it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I probably need to add a commitment issues tag.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>